


Rabbit Heart

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mistress was honoured (well maybe not so much honoured as amused) to be able to feel the last thrumming beats of Osgood's rabbit heart. After all- she was quite yummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Dark Water or Death in Heaven- I can't remember which but spoilers for that and a warning of character death in case you didn't read the summary. Also- in case you thought I did I own neither the BBC nor Doctor Who.

The Mistress feigns surprise, having set the bait in place.

"Oh! What's that in your pocket?" The human responds instantly, coldly.

"There's nothing in my pocket." She can see the dread settle as the human reaches into its pocket and pulls out the hand cuffs.

"Oh my giddy aunt," The human's pale face stares at the metal rings dangling from her fingers in utter confusion, "the quiet ones are the worst."

"Those aren't mine." Comprehension sets in and she goes even paler. Ever so casually the Mistress reapplies her lipstick- just waiting for the human to _really_ notice.

"Then they must be mine." Her voice is soft but the human's gaze snaps to her as if she had started screaming. The scientist's eyebrows drop in horror.

Before anyone can react the Mistress wraps her arms around the silly human, pulling her backwards as she annihilates the two other humans in flashes of light.

"Say something nice." She demands, her lips against the human's ear. One splayed hand keeping the girl pinned to her. The Mistress can feel the thrumming of the human's pulse as adrenaline kicks in.

The little human panics, tries to find the words.

"Missy," Oh, she can tell this will be good. The Mistress is about to interrupt her- work her up a bit more, "or the Master- what ever you call yourself- I promise I'm much more use to you alive." The human speaks fast- obviously terrified out of its wits.

"Ah, yeah that's true. That's definitely true. That is a good point- well done mate. I'm proud of you sister." The Mistress manages to keep her tone stable. She couldn't resist teasing the thing. Letting it think it has a chance of hope.

"But did I mention- _bananas_?" The human's heart beat kicks up another notch. You would have thought that the Mistress was some kind of wolf after a rabbit.

Ah. Yes.

Maybe it's more apt to say that the human was a sacrificial lamb beneath a knife. Sacrificed for nothing more than the Time Lady's amusement.

The human's single heart was beating so fast the Mistress almost thought it would tear itself from her chest.

The Mistress presses the button, giving sound effects for good measure.

The rabbit heart disappears with the human it belongs in. _Osgood_ \- now that the Mistress thinks about it. The human disintegrates leaving only the glasses and a smoking pile of ash behind.

"Ah," The Mistress swings her arms idly, "Thanks for being yummy." Now bored she crushes the glasses beneath her heeled boot.

Now where did her dear Doctor get to?


End file.
